


The little puppet

by laehde



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehde/pseuds/laehde
Summary: Notnthe most fun thing to read but sometimes life is hard and I don't deny my dark thoughts and feelings





	The little puppet

can you hear it? can you hear it cracking like an old piece of ceramics that withers with time? can you hear the faint sound??? almost like a whimper that calls for help or an end that is far away...and it goes on. 

every mocking laugh, every knife to drive into it will shoot another piece out of it until it falls to the ground. until the little voice inside becomes silent and leaves nothing more then an empty shell. 

it is very easy to say that everything will happen when the time is right. it's not difficult to tell others that life will be good and you will get your chance...it takes so much energy to get up and walk through a life alone and don't lose trust in the one sentence you whisper over and over in your head 'one day he'll find me' 

putting on a mask for everyone around you so that they don't feel the need to pity you with their advice or sayings becomes a sad habit. pretending your heart doesn't die with every day and rejecting will be a thing that drives you closer to the insanity that is denial, addiction...And far worse behaviour. 

so hear I ask you again....can you hear it? can you hear my heart cracking while the scars are getting deeper and longer?  
can you see how every time I have to smile another piece falls to the black ground and disappears into the good that is Nothing?  
Or can you hear the little soul crying, screaming while I just put on a blank mask to survive another day?  
how all we want to do is crying until the end is coming?  
can you see how I lose hope piece by piece, day by day and the ability to feel loved or love somebody else.  
I can feel the coldness crawling up my skin every day, stealing the warmth in my heart, ripping away the smile I choose so rarely to show others because it feels unwanted.  
I can feel the tears that don't leave my eyes but instead drip like acid on my soul turning the lifeless mask into my actual face.  
soon I'll just be a puppet, no sense of itself, just ordered and moved to the will of others. 

the problem is that even this bitter end is a welcome release compared to the torture this little heart has to endure up until this day...I know you can't hear it because thats what I do...I shield myself from others, to not get their pity, not see their sad faced when they know the truth. soon another puppet will be born and it will be the end of us...because who needs another puppet around...


End file.
